


Secret Avengers Santa

by Siffly



Series: Sous le Sapin de 2017 [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (Même s'il est paumé), And she's a queen, Bruce fait un caméo à la fin pcq je l'aime, Gen, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siffly/pseuds/Siffly
Summary: Natasha ne savait plus qui avait eu la bonne idée d'organiser un Secret Santa dans l'équipe, mais si elle avait très rapidement trouvé le cadeau pour Clint, ce n'était pas le cas du reste de l'équipe.Et manifestement, c'était elle qui était la mieux placée pour les aider.





	Secret Avengers Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Et c'est reparti pour une équipe de bros™ qui au lieu de se disputer (comme iels le font TOUT. LE. TEMPS) s'aiment et s'offrent des cadeaux. Laissez moi faire du fluff, iels me font suffisamment mal dans les films  
> BrOTP proposé par MerleDuNoir <3  
> Bonne lecture !  
> Siffly votre p'tit poulpe

Installée sur le canapé de la tour Stark, Natasha consultait les dernières nouvelles du monde diffusé sur l'immense écran plat du salon, prenant mentalement des notes pour sa prochaine mission, quand sa vision fut dérangée par un génie arrogant qui s'annonçait déjà pénible.  
\- Il faut que tu m'aides.  
Lasse d'avance, la Veuve Noire releva la tête vers Iron Man et lâcha d'un ton sûr.  
\- Des livres d'histoire.  
Tony Stark n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que déjà la jeune femme reprenait, contournant l'homme pour avoir de nouveau une vision complète du journal qu'elle regardait.  
\- Tu as pioché Steve au Secret Santa, tu t'es rendu compte que lui offrir des films X ne le décoincerait pas forcément...  
\- C'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, laissa échapper le super-héros.  
\- Et tu te rends compte que tu n'as aucune idée qui exclurait totalement une blague scabreuse. Donc des livres d'histoire, vu qu'il passe son temps à dire qu'il ne comprend pas le vingt-et-unième siècle, ça me semble la meilleure option.  
Les yeux toujours rivés sur l'écran, la jeune femme ne s'autorisa un sourire que lorsqu'elle entendit Tony murmurer :  
\- Et c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi dans cette équipe, merci.  
Le milliardaire sortir immédiatement faire quelques achats - en espérant qu'il ne se laisserait pas trop distraire, ou qu'il n'allait pas déclencher une nouvelle guerre -, et Natasha crut pouvoir être enfin en paix, avant que la voix paniquée de Bruce ne l'interrompe :  
\- Dis moi que tu saurais quoi offrir à Thor.


End file.
